Talk:Immortality Professor, Kundalini/@comment-5205602-20160420234407
Here's my assessment of the card: TL:DR: GN thrives on unflips now, which makes this an okay-good card. losing a card does kind of suck, and potentially puts it on the weaker side, but when you think about this card as if it were S.Pally ludvik, then it's arguably just like guarding with another card that you couldn't guard with because it was on field, and also getting an unflip too. LONG VERSION: On the scope of ALL G-units, this card is relatively lacking. due to the nature of the card ruling, you do not get end-of-turn retire effects that you would if you were retiring at the end of your own turn. Incidentally, i'm curious as to why the card ruling reads "At the end of EACH turn" when granting the effect, because i'm pretty sure it isn't possible for your opponent to attack during your own turn... UNLESS NEW BROKEN AF CARD? The DREAM (or is it?) is to guard with 2 + of these in a single turn and play all of the retire effects on the same unit, so you counter charge 2 + for losing only one card (but if you're in that position then you're probably losing pretty badly). However, in the grand scheme of things this is a pretty decent deal for GN. The current GN setup has it so that you have beyond insane draw power via chatnoir and cathpalug, so you're more or less okay to cycle out boosters you've already used to attack, especially when a LOT of them only grant effects on the turn they're played, so play them, get their refund effects off, and then replace them and unflip one; unflipping in GN is now extremely valuable. As cathpalug costs a very large amount of counterblast in the most optimal case, you can use this to start refunding your costs. my current setup (4 chatnoirs, 2 tusk masters, 2 bigbellys) can easily spend 4 counterblast on first stride between 3 attacks off a crayon tiger/tusk master restand. There are also a weirdly technical (more like gimmicky) things you can do with this setup as well. Give this effect to a front row rearguard, and suddenly they become a more attractive attack target for your opponent. You can use this to force/encourage some misplays where you want to save guard/combo pieces in hand and you want to bait your opponent into hitting your RG so that you don't have to drop your guard in hand. In the long run, i don't really see this being a big thing though, I'm not sure that one unflip is valuable enough that your opponent would be willing to swing at your rearguard (that is now already destined to retire) for jsut that purpose. To address those of you who are complaining that this card is bad because it retires a card for only an unflip and not a card draw, think about it this way: The value of a cb1 in GN is now anywhere between a single column, guard pressure, or an additional attack. We'll use crayon tiger as a really easy example. Say all of your damage zone was face down, and you get an unflip off kundalini. What does this mean for you? On your next turn, you can spend that CB 1 to stand one of your rearguards, and give it +4, which is +1 card in card value if you're boosting a 9k to 13. Okay, that's pretty weak, you lose your rearguard at end of turn, unless you were pushing for final turn, you didn't net plus because you got +1 card off your attack and lost -1 card off your rearguard retire. Now, consider a second case, where you're on chatnoir, and this same situation arises. After the end turn and your turn arrives again you breakride. you attack with RG, you attack with breakride setup, and THEN you use that CB1 you got back to stand your rearguard. That rear guard is now sitting at 17 k (assuming you put break ride effects onto itself), and potentially 21 when it attacks a second time. how much value did you just get out of this counterblast? +8 total in stat boost (a max of +2 card value if your opponent guards), and a guaranteed +1 card due to chatnoir breakride. Keep in mind if your deck build revolves around chatnoir, this will be a COMMON case/occurance, and not an uncommon one, so what's the value of a single counterblast in GN? completely ****ing overpowered. what does kundalini give you? counter blast. that's pretty strong. So yeah this card is pretty okay.